


haterz back off

by Milkshakebabie



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fiction, Funny, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkshakebabie/pseuds/Milkshakebabie
Summary: The members are nervous to go on stage but when they do they have to become one to defeat their haters and have a great concert...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	haterz back off

It was a nice sunny day in seoul but the members were stressed, they could hear crowds of fans screaming with excitement.While J-hope was pacing around the room, Rm was   
brushing his mullet with Jungkook's favourite pink brush and and Jimin was helping Suga button his blazer.The workers called them onto the stage and they all took a deep   
breath a majesticly walked on stage, looking fabulous i may add, Jin quietly told V to stop dancing like an insane person and the music started to play,as soon as Jimin held   
the mic to his lucious lips a herd of raging teenage girls crashed through the door, they held up smashes army bombs, the band had surprisingly prepared for this and   
asked DR Mado (a scientist) to make a special machine to merge the members together in one press of a button...so they pressed the button and quickly.With J-hopes  
happiness, Rm's mullet, Suga's rapping skills, vs deep voice, Jin's random hair colour, Jungkook's extremely messy eating and Jimin's big booty they created the BEST   
monstrosity EVER, it sang there hearts out and jiggled there booty off and the haters had fallen to the ground.The concert went on like nothing had happened.


End file.
